Here With Me
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Sequel to 'Betrayal'. Seth tries to deal with his actions. You have to read Betrayal for this one to make sense.


This plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.

I was moping. I don't deny that. I had been since I walked out on Dean and Roman last week. They'd been avoiding me, not even talking to me during the segment we had on Smackdown. That hurt. But I know what I did had hurt them. I had just hoped they would understand.

I pick up my ipad and scroll through tumblr and twitter. The fans are 'heartbroken' and in shock. I can understand that too. The fans are so invested in us and I betrayed them just like I betrayed my lovers.

If they only knew...

Creative told me it had to be done. All clues were pointing to Dean being the one to walk away and they had wanted to through in a swerve. Get the fans talking about something other than CM Punk not appearing on Raw last week.

The creative team sucks sometimes. I wish we could have gone our separate ways on screen amicably but that was not to be, it isn't 'best for business' as Triple H pointed out.

Idiot.

Triple H doesn't realize what walking away did to me, what it did to Dean and Roman. He's on top of the world and right now, I feel lower than dirt.

I'm in a hotel room, one far away from where Roman and Dean are. At their request, apparently. This isolation from them is killing me.

I rise from the bed and head to the bathroom. I wash my face and tie my hair back. I'm not just going to sit around and deal with their reprisals, I'm going to talk to them, whether they like it or not.

A few short minutes later, I'm standing at their door. I may get punched, but I really don't care. The door opens and there stands Roman, my beautiful Samoan, looking at me with near disgust in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asks coldly.

"I want to talk."

"Well, that's too bad because I don't."

He goes to shut the door but I put a hand and a foot out to stop him. "I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

Roman just looks at me, seemingly searching my eyes, then sighs and lets me into the room. I eye Dean sitting on one of the bed, glaring at me. Roman goes to sit beside him, dropping a kiss on his head.

I move to sit on the opposite bed, looking at the floor, trying to organize my thoughts. "I know you want to know why I did what I did and why then–"

"You've explained all this," Dean interrupts.

"It wasn't my decision!" I thunder.

Roman and Dean actually stop glaring and look at me, really look. They have to see how exhausted I am. I haven't slept since last Monday night. My dreams have been filled with the looks on their faces at my betrayal. I was warned to keep this quiet but I can't take this anymore.

"What do you mean," Dean begins, "It wasn't your decision?"

"Creative. Triple fucking H decided that I should be the one to walk away, not you Dean, not you Roman, but me. It broke my fucking heart to do that. I'm going against him right now by telling you all this."

I can't help it. Tears of frustration flow down over my cheeks. God, I'm so tired of crying! Then I feel a hand on my leg. I look to see Dean kneeling before me. He cups my cheek, wiping at my tears with his thumb.

"They made you do that?" he asks quietly.

I nod.

"Oh god," he says then he pulls me down into his arms, wrapping his arms tight around me.

I feel relief flow through me. As I slide my arms around him, I rest my head on his shoulder, silent sobs wracking my body. I feel another arm circle around both of us and then Roman ruffles my hair. I feel my heart and mind realign themselves. I'm home, in their arms again. They're mine again.

"I love you guys."

Roman speaks up. "We love you too, baby."

After several minutes pass, we disentangle and they seat me on the bed between them. Dean is kissing my neck as his hand unbuttons my shirt while Roman is undressing himself. Dean's hand slides in to caress my chest, his fingers pinching my nipple. I moan into Roman's mouth as his tongue meets mine.

Dean pulls back to disrobe then he kneels on the floor to remove my shoes, socks, then work on my jeans. Roman seats himself behind me in the crux of his thighs and I moan as I feel his erection against my back.

When I'm naked, Dean stays on the floor, shoving his mouth down on my erection. I cry out, in near ecstasy at having my men with me again. I've missed them so much, even though it's only been a week.

Roman's hands glide up and down my chest, alternately pinching my nipples and brushing against my abs. Dean continues sucking my cock, relaxing his throat and taking me completely down. I whimper as Roman turns my head to kiss me again.

"I need you both," I rasp. "I need to feel you both. I need to know I'm alive again."

They've both taken me before but it's a rare thing, because it wipes me out. But I'm already tired so why not. Plus, it's true what I said. I need to feel them both.

I watch as Dean goes to his bag and removes two condoms and a tube of lubrication. He hands one rubber to Roman as I move from his lap. Staring into my Samoan's eyes, I kiss him tenderly as I stroke his thick length. Dean tears open the rubber he has and slides it down over himself, opening the lube and dousing his cock in it. Then Roman does the same.

"How do you want it?"

"Rome, you lie back, I'll ride you."

Dean's dick throbs at my words. They're not used to me talking dirty. I grin as I climb on top of Roman. I feel Dean's coated fingers pressing into me, scissoring my opening. Then Dean braces my hips as he pulls me down onto Roman's erection.

"Oh god," I cry out.

"Like that, baby?" Dean coos.

Panting, I nod, my eyes closing as my head goes back. I groan again as Roman starts to bounce me on his cock. My own cock is hard as steel and slapping my stomach on every bounce.

I feel Dean position himself behind me, his hands joining Roman's in his endeavour. Then Dean pushes me forward, exposing my already filled hole. He pushes a finger in.

"No, I need you! Not your finger."

"I don't want to hurt you baby."

I moan. "Any hurt I feel from this is nothing compared to the hurt I've been living with for the last week."

I hear him uncap the lube again and then I feel the head of his cock against me. Slowly, carefully, he pushes into me. I'm relaxing my body as much as possible, bearing down, which allows him to slide in the whole way.

"Jesus, Seth, you feel so fuckin' good!"

"Doesn't he though," Roman agrees.

They alternate pumping into me so I'm never without a cock inside. And I'm close, so ridiculously close. They seem to sense this so Dean reaches around to grab my dick, pumping it frantically until I explode over Dean's hand and Roman's belly. My squeezing and convulsing channel tightens around them and they both erupt inside me, slowing down their movements until all our orgasms subside.

After a minute, Dean carefully pulls out of me. Roman lifts me by the hips and lays me on the bed beside him, and I watch as they go to rid themselves of the loaded condoms and clean up.

When they return, I'm nearly asleep. I feel them moving me into a better position so they can lie on either side of me.

"Seth, I love you," Roman says, kissing me tenderly.

"Love you too, my sexy ninja," Dean echoes, as he grabs a blanket to pull over us.

I chuckle tiredly. "I love you both so much. We can't let this get back to them."

Roman agree, his gazing going frosty at the thought what Triple H is doing. Dean snarls, he actually snarls.

"Don't worry too much," Dean says darkly, "They will not break us. They will never tears us apart. And they will learn what happens when they try to fuck with us."

I smile at the sentiment before cuddling with my men. I don't care too much about anything else right now. I'm back where I belong.


End file.
